


vivid color light

by halfwheeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM written by a Domme, Bondage, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cunnilingus, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Kink, Domestic Kinksters, Flogging, Gratuitous Smut, Light System, M/M, May/December Relationship, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, funishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: “Lay down how you’re comfortable, sweetheart, and I’ll see if we can get you tied down.”Domestic BDSM scene with Bucky and Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	vivid color light

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for a good old message on comms. 
> 
> Thanks to that friend.

“Lay down how you’re comfortable, sweetheart, and I’ll see if we can get you tied down,” Bucky promises, chuckling as Tony nearly sprints across the room to get to the bed faster than him. The older man is cute as a fuckin’ button, even when he’s about to be hotter than fuck. He strips out of a button up shirt that probably costs more than half of Bucky’s wardrobe (because he has enough of his own expensive clothing these days as well), but gives Bucky the puppy dog eyes to get permission to take his pants off, because he’s a good boy. Even when they’re about to play, he knows he’s gotta ask permission. Bucky nods his head and opens the chest at the end of the bed, his blood beginning to thrum in his veins a little faster at the look of all of their toys and other things. But, the toys aren’t what he’s here for. 

“Bucky,” Tony says, whines really, and Bucky looks up. His honey is naked, wrists against the bed next to his hips, his shoulders flat, and he looks good enough to  _ eat.  _ But Bucky has a plan. Swear to God, he has a plan. He undresses himself and gets to the plan, because he has a plan. He pulls out a belt and cuffs he purchased recently, something to help with the pain - Tony’s got joint pain in his shoulders pretty bad, and while he doesn’t mind the ache of it, likes how it reminds him of what they do together, Bucky doesn’t like it. Makes him feel guilty. 

“I’m comin’, sugar. Be a good boy and I’ll be there in a second. You can be patient, can’t you?” he coaxes, searching for the lube as well as one of the clit vibrators that could be sat within the well of the belt. As much as Tony got turned on by their play, the lube is definitely needed; testosterone often makes it harder for self-lubrication to happen, and lube is useful anyway. The slick slide is always good for Bucky anyway. With that thought coloring his cheeks, Bucky removes himself from the chest, grabbing a paddle and a flogger as well. He’ll let Tony choose what he’s getting tonight, if he’s a good boy.

He places everything on the bedside table and approaches Tony with the belt and cuffs, one of which falls on each side so that each hand can be on the side it usually falls on. He taps Tony’s hips. 

“Let me put this on you, doll. Then I’m gonna eat you out, make you come at least twice. Then I’m gonna give you the vibrator on your cock and you’re gonna go over my knee for the spankings. We’ll pick out whether you’re getting the paddle or the flogger then. Then I’m gonna fuck you. Then, maybe I’ll take it off of you, if you’re good. Does that sound good to you?” Bucky asks, taking Tony’s chin in between his fingers. They both know that he’ll take the belt off of Tony before he sleeps, that they’ll end the scene and Bucky will put Tony in the bath and they’ll do the aftercare part that has  _ always  _ been Bucky’s thing, but Tony really likes to idea of being made to sleep in bondage. There’s probably some psychology there that Bucky doesn’t have the degree for, but it’s not his business. His business is the way that Tony’s mouth takes his thumb into it like he’s being paid to do it, tongue curling around it, completely engulfing the digit before the other man removes it to speak. 

“I want that, but I also want -” Tony starts, and Bucky chuckles. He’s never met someone more obsessed with fellatio in his life. 

“You did that this morning, sweetheart. How about tomorrow? Let me get this on you, and we’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Bucky suggests, and Tony nods, letting Bucky slide it onto his legs and lifting his hips to slide it under his ass. God, what a nice ass. Bucky grabs a handle of it while he’s at it, and Tony purrs, just a little. 

“I like the way it feels. A little heavy. It’s nice,” Tony says, fingering the edge of the belt before Bucky catches his hand in his own. He slips the handcuff around Tony’s wrist and slides the locking mechanism closed, doing it with Tony’s other hand on the other side as well. He looks up at Tony’s face. 

“Color, sweet thing?” Bucky asks, checking over Tony’s face as something new slips over his expression. 

“Green. I like it. It’s comfortable. It’s… nice. Thank you, Sir,” Tony says, getting that look in his eye that he does. It’s always so interesting to watch him slip into this space, this place where he’s Bucky’s - he’s always Bucky’s, but he’s really  _ Bucky’s  _ like this. Sweet thing tied up like a little present, eyes a little glassy, vaguely out of breath even though they haven’t done anything yet. Bucky moves him up the bed gently and kisses him, takes over his mouth like a rolling tide, fills out every piece of him and claims the parts of him that have belonged to him for years, just because he can. God, he loves the man he married. Everyone questioned him when they got married - you’re only twenty-seven, Bucky, he’s nearly forty, good God, but he’s thirty-five now and he can’t imagine regretting anything less. 

He kisses Tony and leverages his metal hand across his throat, not squeezing, not yet, but the threat is enough to make Tony whine for it. He strains upward useless, hands straining against his restraints, and Bucky pulls away from him further. 

“Want somethin, sweetling? Somethin’ I’m not doin’?” Bucky teases, knees between Tony’s own and flesh hand on the bed, metal hand trailing down Tony’s chest. He teases one of Tony’s nipples with his fingertips; after surgery, Tony’s nipples are more sensitive, or so Bucky hears. Before his time, after all. All he hears are the pretty noises. 

“Sir,” Tony says, simple and pretty, and Bucky grins. 

“What do you want, baby?” he replies, leaning down to seal his mouth over the nipple he was neglecting previously. Tony whines. 

“Your mouth. You said you would use… use your mouth,” Tony staggers through the sentence terribly when Bucky uses his teeth, terribly adorable really, and Bucky should feel bad, but he doesn’t. Instead, he reaches down, trailing his fingertips over Tony’s slit, just barely ghosting over Tony’s cock. 

“You want me to use my mouth here, sweet thing?” 

“Oh god, please, sir,” Tony begs, canting his hips up the little bit that he can with the way that his wrists drag him down. Instead, Bucky ghosts his fingers over the slit again, just barely brushing over it, and listens to the way his boy whines sweetly, only relenting to press his fingers into it when Tony presses his face against Bucky’s neck, teeth pressing into his own lip. Bucky kisses him to stop that behavior, knowing that he has to because Tony really will bite entirely through his own bottom lip if Bucky doesn’t cut that shit out at the quick. While Tony is distracted, Bucky presses down, his thumb touching briefly against the tip of Tony’s cock, and he chuckles at Tony’s whimper, at the immediate attempt to bodily shove him down with no use of the hands. 

“Alright, darling, okay,” he says, his tone a bit patronizing, sure, but that’s just the name of the game. He slips down between Tony’s thighs and licks a gentle stripe all the way up, throwing himself into all of the things that he knows that Tony likes, too much too fast and he knows it. He can tell from the way that Tony’s thighs clench around his ears. The first one always comes fast, Tony’s such a good boy, always comes so fast. When his hands are free, he’ll grab at Bucky’s hair and move way too much to be good for his shoulders and hips, so it’s better this way. It’s better when Bucky does more of the work. Tony, unsurprisingly, does not agree. 

“Oh, sir, sir, sir,” Tony whines, the metallic noise of the cuffs signally Tony’s attempts at grabbing at Bucky’s head. He’s trying to wiggle his hips anyway, force himself down against Bucky’s face, but Bucky grabs his hips in his hands and squeezes, just once. It’s enough that all of that stops. He pulls back for just a second to speak. 

“Good boy, baby,” he says, and Tony whimpers. It’s only a second after he’s gotten back into it when Tony’s whining again, loud and sweet and Bucky keeps touching him through it, licks up the gush of new slick, and keeps going. After the first time he comes, Tony tries to push him away, which really just feels like Tony is pushing his cock into his face more. Bucky laughs, pouring lube onto one of his metal fingers and slipping it into Tony’s front hole, resulting in even more whining. Lapping at Tony’s cock, he stimulates the internal portion of it as well, adding another finger and taking the entirety of Tony’s cock into his mouth. Oversensitive and too fresh, Tony stops squirming, letting Bucky make him feel good. 

The second orgasm is even faster than the first, and Bucky comes off of his cock with an obscene little pop, pushing his fingers in and out slowly before pulling them out finally. Tony already looks so prettily fucked out that the beast-thing in Bucky is satiated, rumbling and wanting to take care of him. Instead, he picks up the vibrator from the bedside table and pushes Tony’s hair back from his forehead with his flesh hand. 

“Color, sweetheart?” he asks, pressing a kiss to his love’s forehead. It takes Tony a second to look up at him, a second in which Bucky worries, but only a little bit. They’ve gone much harder than this before, after all. When Tony does look up, he’s smiling. 

“So fucking green, Sir,” Tony says, looking blissed out and sweet. Bucky grins. He secures the vibrator against Tony’s swollen cock and turns it on, relishing in the moan it immediately invokes due to the sensitivity. Aware of how much it’s already affecting his boy, he turns it up to the fourth, most intense setting anyway, and sits down on the bed next to Tony, patting his lap. 

“Come on, gorgeous. It’s time for your spankings. Paddle or flogger, doll?” Bucky asks, grabbing both from the table. Tony leans as much as he can, but Bucky has to do most of the work in getting his baby across his lap; it’s kinda cute. On the implement situation, Tony hums. Or, that might just be the current noise he’s making about the new angle of the vibrator against his cock. 

“Fl-flogger. Feels nice. Lots of… different sen-sensations. God, sir, I feel good,” Tony says. His hips grind against Bucky’s thigh overtly in an attempt to get more friction against his cock, but Bucky stills his boy. He puts the paddle under the edge of the bed and moves the flogger to his metal hand, the one he’ll be using to spank Tony anyway. His right hand trails over Tony’s throat, making the other man’s breath hitch. Tony has always loved breathplay, even when Bucky has been more hesitant about it. 

“I was gonna do ten spankings, but I think we might need fifteen, just for grinding and wiggling you’ve been doing. So impatient, baby. Do you think we should do fifteen?” Bucky asks, trailing the flogger across Tony’s ass. Tony nods, straining to press his throat more heavily into Bucky’s hand. 

“Yes, sir. We should, ahh, we should do what you think is correct, sir. Whatever you think should be done to me,” Tony answers, hips not quite grinding down, but certainly tilting as best as he can. Bucky hums. 

“You’ll count for me, won’t you, baby? Be a good boy and count for me.” 

“Yes sir.”

Bucky runs his hand along Tony’s ass, the usual warning he gives before he begins spanking Tony, and picks the flogger back up. The first hit always sounds so loud, nothing you can do to change that, but Tony just seems invigorated by it, counting along obediently every single time. Bucky changes trajectory slightly, switches where he wants each of the hits to land, and still Tony counts along, his sweet voice only stuttering slightly, until the eighth. Tony usually slips around this point, so Bucky slips his hand back over the skin, massaging over it with metal fingers cold enough to be soothing, but hard enough to still be something dangerous against the skin; Tony has told him about that being a  _ thing  _ for him. Sweet boy. 

“I’m going to spank you once with my metal hand and then go back to the flogger, does that sound okay to you?” Bucky asks, clear and hard, but as gentle as he can possibly be. He knows that Tony can feel his erection under his stomach, but it goes generally ignored. He can hear Tony swallow. 

“Please, sir. That sounds good,” 

“Okay. Count aloud. It counts,” Bucky reminds him, and then he slaps Tony’s ass, open handed, not particularly hard compared to his strength, but hard enough to make a sound, a red mark. 

_ “N-nine,”  _ Tony counts, his voice stuttering as his hips go up slightly; it had been hard enough to rock his hips forward, and his belly rocks a little against Bucky’s cock. Well versed in ignoring such a thing, Bucky moves on, picking back up the flogger, and Tony continues to count. He goes a little slower, and Tony’s count still has its stutter, and after number fourteen, Bucky puts down the flogger again. 

“The last one will be with my hand again. Okay?” Bucky asks again, rubbing his hand over Tony’s ass, pressing down on the muscle there. He’ll be applying cream there later, soaking Tony in the bath and massaging out his muscles, and that’ll be Bucky’s favorite part. But right now is for right now. 

“Please. Please. Love feeling your hand like that,” Tony says, begs really, and Bucky complies, giving Tony’s ass one last rub before slapping it again. 

_ “Fifteen.”  _

“Good boy,” Bucky says, taking a closer look at Tony’s ass. Nothing too bad, nothing that would cause too much pain. He flips Tony over and pushes him up the bed, manhandling him in the way that Tony likes, before getting a good look at his face. “Color?” 

“Still green, sir. Green, green, green. All green. Greenter soldier. Green.  _ Definitely  _ green,” Tony babbles, smiling. He’s getting near that giggly phase where he’s almost impossible to work with, which is damn near Bucky’s  _ favorite  _ Tony, because he’s never seen a happier Tony. His absolute favorite Tony is probably just-went-to-the-Chiropractor Tony, but that’s beside the point. Kissing Tony softly, he grabs the lube from where it had fallen and slicks up his cock, damn glad he had already fingered Tony earlier. He slides into his partner slickly, loving Tony’s oversensitivity and the noises it pulls out of him. 

_ God,  _ it feels amazing. Tony always feels so fucking amazing fucked out and lovely. Bucky reaches down and makes sure that the vibrator is secured against Tony’s cock and Tony starts babbling again, sweet and nonsensical, the only words decipherable being  _ sir  _ and  _ thank you  _ and  _ I’m gonna come again  _ and  _ please, please, please, please.  _

“You can come again, baby. You’re such a good boy. You can come again, sweet boy,” Bucky says, kissing the side of his temple as he fucks into Tony none too gently.  _ Good boy, good boy, good boy, good boy, good boy,  _ Bucky isn’t sure if he’s saying it aloud or just thinking it, his sweet good boy is coming on his cock and he feels so fucking  _ good,  _ and Bucky doesn’t come yet, but it’s a near thing. He doesn’t know what he’s waiting for, but he doesn’t come yet. Tony catches his mouth, kisses him, and it’s gentler than what he’s been doing, even gentler than kissing Tony’s forehead, even gentler than massaging him. 

“Please come sir,” Tony asks for him so sweet and gentle, and Bucky comes right then and there. The aftershocks blow through him and he has to hold himself above Tony so that he doesn’t outright collapse on top of him (though that wouldn’t run amiss - makes him feel safe, Bucky remembers). When he’s okay, when everything is okay, he kisses Tony again, rolling off of him and unlocking the cuffs with near immediacy. 

“You were such a good boy for me, Tones. Love you so much,” Bucky praises, kissing his wrists and checking the padding of the cuffs, making sure that it didn’t leave any bruising. Tony rolls his wrists and grins at Bucky. 

“I’m okay, sir. You took care of me. Thank you,” he says, loose and smiley, and Bucky scoops him up carefully. He’s gotta be mindful of Tony’s joints, the shoulders especially, and of the scar tissue around where the arc reactor used to be. Nobody else is even allowed to pick Tony up, really. But that’s not the concern for now. 

The concern for now is bathtime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
